Elemental HERO Neos
ネオス |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Neosu |image = ElementalHERONeos-RYMP-EN-C-UE.png |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |atk = 2500 |def = 2000 |level = 7 |number = 89943723 |lore = A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian, his unknown powers are unleashed. |gr_anime_lore = Ένας Νέος στοιχειώδης ήρωας εμφανίστηκε από το Neo-space-Νέο διάστημα,όταν ξεκινά να ενώνετε με τέρατα νέου διαστήματος έχει φανταστικές δύναμης. |frlore = Un nouvel Héros Elémentaire a émergé au Néo-Space ! Lorsqu'il a engagé un Contact Fusion avec un Néo-Spacien, ses pouvoirs cachés se sont révélés. |delore = Ein neuer Elementarheld ist aus dem Neo-Weltraum eingetroffen! Wenn er eine Kontaktfusion mit einem Neo-Weltraumbewohner auslöst, werden seine unbekannten Kräfte entfesselt. |ptlore = Um novo Elemental HERO chegou do Neo-Space. Quando ele inicia uma Fusão de Contato com um Neo-Spacian seus poderes desconhecidos são liberados. |splore = ¡Un nuevo Héroe Elemental ha llegado del Neo-Espacio! Cuando inicia una Fusión de Contacto con un Neo-Espacial, ¡sus poderes ocultos son liberados. |jplore = ネオスペースからやってきた新たなる 。ネオスペーシアンとコンタクト融合することで、未知なる力を発揮する！ |krlore = 네오 스페이스에서 온 새로운 엘리멘틀 히어로. 네오 스페이시언과 콘택트 융합하여 미지의 힘을 발휘한다. |en_sets = 2006 Collectors Tins (CT03-EN001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-EN001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-EN001 - C) Duelist League 3 participation cards (DL12-EN001 - R) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN004 - C) Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-EN008 - C) |na_sets = Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN005 - DNPR) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN005 - DRPR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2006 (CT03-FR001 - ScR) Pack du Duelliste 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-FR001 - C) Puissance du Duelliste (POTD-FR001 - C) Duelist League 3 participation cards (DL12-FR001 - R) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR004 - C) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2006 (CT03-DE001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-DE001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-DE001 - C) Duelist League 3 participation cards (DL12-DE001 - R) Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-DE008 - C) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE004 - C) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2006 (CT03-IT001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-IT001 - C) Potere del Duellante (POTD-IT001 - C) Duelist League 3 participation cards (DL12-IT001 - R) Leggendaria 2 Mega-Pack (LCGX-IT008 - C) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT004 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-SP001 - C) Poder del Duelista (POTD-SP001 - C) Duelist League 3 participation cards (DL12-SP001 - R) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP004 - C) |jp_sets = Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP005 - DRPR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-JP001 - C) パワー・オブ・ザ・デュエリスト (POTD-JP001 - C/NPR) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP001 - NPR) Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards (WJC-JP005 - UR) ＤＵＥＬＩＳＴ　ＥＤＩＴＩＯＮ　Ｖｏｌｕｍｅ １ (DE01-JP001 - SR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-KR001 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR050 - GUR) 듀얼리스트의 능력 (POTD-KR001 - C) |wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = Wave of the Future (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 41 |anime_gx = 062, 067, 068, 071, 072, 077, 079, 085, 086, 091, 094, 096, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 114, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 126, 128, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, 136, 141, 151, 152, 154, 155, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 167, 168, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 180 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_10 = Present |archetype1 = Elemental HERO |archetype2 = HERO |archetype3 = Neos |archrelated1 = Chaos |archrelated2 = Crystal Beast |archrelated3 = Neo-Spacian |archrelated4 = Knight |archrelated5 = Ultimate Gem God |archrelated6 = Yubel (series) |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Air Neos |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental HERO Aqua Neos |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental HERO Chaos Neos |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental HERO Dark Neos |fusionmaterial5 = Elemental HERO Divine Neos |fusionmaterial6 = Elemental HERO Flare Neos |fusionmaterial7 = Elemental HERO Glow Neos |fusionmaterial8 = Elemental HERO Grand Neos |fusionmaterial9 = Elemental HERO Magma Neos |fusionmaterial10 = Elemental HERO Marine Neos |fusionmaterial11 = Elemental HERO Neos Knight |fusionmaterial12 = Elemental HERO Storm Neos |fusionmaterial13 = Rainbow Neos |database_id = 6653 }}